veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
The Belly of the Beast
Escape from the brig of The Claw. Getting the Quest As soon as Scarlett completes The Pathway to the Claw, following a brief cut scene, she will awaken in The Claw's brig and receive this quest automatically. This quest is mandatory; Scarlett must complete it as part of her primary mission. Prerequisites * Scarlett must complete The Pathway to the Claw quest. The Quest After following The Pathway to the Claw, Scarlett will unavoidably find herself locked in a cell in the brig of The Claw without any of her possessions. She also has no Mental Energy, and so can't use any of her Mental Skills. It's best she not dwell on how she got out of her armor and back into her casual clothes. Well, she wanted on board, and she got what she wished for. She needs to get out of the cell, escape from the brig, and find her stuff. Fulfilling the Quest The first step is to get out of the locked cell (marked (1) on the map.) She should go to the light at the back of the cell and play with it until it brightens. There's a Persian Mercenary standing guard outside the door. Then go to the alcove near the front of the cell where she will find a skeleton; pick up one of the bones for use as a improvised weapon (and select it on the inventory page.) Scarlett can now speak with the Persian Mercenary guarding her. If she claims there's water in the back of the cell, the fool will come into the cell to have a look for himself. Bash him with the bone, search his body for the key through the cell door and leave (it's also a good idea to pick up his weapon, since the bone doesn't do much damage, and there are more guards to fight ahead.) Once out of the cell and into the Torture room, Scarlett will find a prisoner (2), part of the Captured Citizen quest. She will automatically tell him to escape as soon as he can, whether or not she has accepted that quest. He will tell her that Sophistos was here but has been taken to Hector's Throne Room on The Claw. This introduces the separate The Heart of the Claw quest. (Note: as counterintuitive as it may seem, at this point Scarlett could optionally return to her cell and take a rest to recover her Mental Energy so she can cast necromantic spells during the events that will follow now.) Leaving the Torture Room, Scarlett should go to the Treasure Room (3), where she will find all her former possessions stored in a chest. (Deal with Persian Mercenaries along the way.) Recovering her possessions complete the quest, though she still needs to deal with The Heart of the Claw quest. The Throne Room is protected by a stout door she can't break down; she'll need to know the password to get through. Now that she has the Moonblade, she can go to the room on the opposite side of the ship where she will find four Lectors doing some homework at their desks (4). The sickle key to the door to the middeck is in a pottery jar behind the Lectors. Continue with The Heart of the Claw quest. This quest is completed as soon as Scarlett has recovered her possessions in the Treasure Room, though The Heart of the Claw quest continues. Reward Add 400 points to Scarlett's Experience. No change to Reputation. Related Quests * The Heart of the Claw - Find a way into Hector's Throne Room on The Claw to rescue Sophistos. * Rogue Games - Collect some medicine from The Claw's upper deck for Drago. * Captured Citizen - Rescue Eliana's husband from the Persian Mercenaries.